The Legend of Zelda: Dark World
by Arctic Husky
Summary: This is your average Zelda game with a twist: Link must be accompanied with a Gerudo whom he doesn't get along with. They must save a new world from the darkness it has been shrouded in... --Chapter 12 FINALLY Added!-- R&R please!
1. Katt's Past

I'm the Zelda Master, and I've been working on this Zelda fic for ages! I think it's time I post it! Well, read on, not too much to say about it. This chapter's just about my made-up character. You may be confused if you don't read this.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Legend of Zelda: Dark World  
  
*~* Chapter 1 - Katt's Past *~*  
  
Many years ago, in the land of Hyrule, there was a lone Gerudo who roamed the land. She searched for wealth, power and fame. but knew she was getting too old to achieve all three in her lifetime. She knew that the only way for her to gain these three traits, was through another generation. But what were the chances of her own child to be able to gain these things? Her daughter would have just as much luck as the Gerudo herself.  
  
The only way the Gerudo would have the perfect child, was with the aid of magic. However, no one of the Gerudo race had that much power. The Gerudo had heard legends of a forest, where a magical tree lived. Perhaps that tree could help her. She went into the forbidden forest, and spoke with the tree. She asked to be blessed with a child who possessed power, for that was all that was necessary in order to gain wealth and fame, or so the Gerudo thought. The tree gave the Gerudo what she asked for, but that would not be enough, as the Gerudo would learn.  
  
The Gerudo gave birth to a child, as promised. The Gerudo's child was named Katt. For as long as Katt could remember, she was always best. At a young age she was a skilled equestrian, and amazing at archery. She even entered the Gerudo Training Hall, and obtained the Ice Arrows, which even many adult Gerudos had not gotten.  
  
Katt's mother was impressed by her skill, so she decided it was time to tell Katt to steal, and gain great wealth and fame. Katt was appalled. Stealing, killing.it was all terrible to Katt. She refused to do her mother's will, and so, for that, she was banished from Gerudo Fortress. She wandered Hyrule, with only her horse, and soon came to Kokiri Forest. For some reason unknown to Katt, she had to enter it. And so our tale begins.  
  
*~* End of Chapter 1 *~*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yeah. this chapter really wasn't important(As I'm sure you can tell, judging by its shortness), the rest of the story has more dialogue! Yeah! And some comedy. anyway! Read on! (And let me know what you think after reading some more!) ~The Zelda Master~ 


	2. The Forest's Outsider

OK, Link enters. Something you'll understand (I hope so. o.0) Um... yeah.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Legend of Zelda: Dark World  
  
*~* Chapter 2 - The Forest's Outsider *~*  
  
"You will go on another journey... An adventure... But you will not go alone... You will have a companion to aid you save the world..."  
  
Link's eyes opened. He sat up on his bed and looked around his small house, no one was there. it was dead silent. "Just a voice of my dreams," he said to himself.  
  
"LINK!!"  
  
"Woah!" startled by the yell, Link fell off of his bed, "What a way to start the day..." he muttered, getting to his feet.  
  
"Link! Will you get your lazy arse down here!!" the voice called again.  
  
Link walked through the doorway into the bright sunlight of Kokiri Forest, "Saria... give me a break... it's too early for yelling..." he said, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Too early?" the green-haired girl said sarcastically, "Look above you! The sun's at its high point! It's past noon! Anyway, there's no time for this argument today. An outsider has entered the forest!"  
  
"An outsider?" Link's face perked up, "It's fighting time!" he turned toward his house to get his sword.  
  
"WAIT!!"  
  
Link stumbled over the balcony and fell at Saria's feet, "Stop doing that!! And why wait!?"  
  
"Because I don't think she's harmful," Saria replied, "Besides, I know better than Mido," she added, pointing to a crowd of Kokiri by the entrance of the forest. A Kokiri boy with fiery-orange hair stood on a stump babbling on about something.  
  
"O'boy..." Link murmured, "Let's go figure this out logically." He and Saria headed towards the entrance of the forest. When they arrived, they saw the outsider: A girl who appeared the age of Link (A/N: A couple years after Majora's Mask), she had shoulder-length, pink hair with vampire red bangs. She wore Gerudo clothing of beautiful, red silk, and a scarf around her neck; not over her face. "Who are you?" Link asked, stepping forward.  
  
Mido glared at Link, "Grr... what are YOU doing here!? I have this under control!!"  
  
"Yeah, right," the 'outsider' said sarcastically. She then turned to Link, "I am Katt of the Gerudos," she stated. "I don't mean to cause any trouble, I just wish to speak with the father of your tribe. So if you'll allow me to pass, I will leave your forest as soon as I can."  
  
Link pondered for a moment, then turned toward the Great Deku Tree's lair. "Our leader, the Great Deku Tree, is over there."  
  
"WHAT!?" Mido exclaimed, "How could you-"  
  
"Thank you," Katt interrupted, knocking Mido out of the way, "I'll leave soon." She bowed to Link, then walked away.  
  
"Don't worry, Mido," Link said, "I'll follow her." He walked off a safe distance behind Katt.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~* End of Chapter 2 *~*  
  
Please review my fan fic...now! Or.after reading the next chapter. *anime sweat-drop* Whichever... 


	3. Deku Tree's Task

Well... now the 'quest' is actually given. Hooray! A plot! Anyway... read on, and enjoy the Deku Tree's language.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Legend of Zelda: Dark World  
  
*~* Chapter 3 - Deku Tree's Task *~*  
  
"I hast been waiting for thou, Katt." The Deku Tree greeted Katt as she entered his lair.  
  
"How do you know my name, Deku Guy?" Katt asked.  
  
"TREE! Ahem... and I knowst the names of all the Kokiri children."  
  
"But...but...I'm a Gerudo." Katt looked at looked at the tree blankly.  
  
"'Tis what thou believes, Katt. However, truly, thou hast Kokiri blood as well. Thoust mother asked me to bless her withst a powerful child, and so I didst so."  
  
"So...I'm not a Gerudo?"  
  
"Of course thou art, child!!" The Deku tree took a deep breath, "Ahem... simply not completely. Look at thouself. Thou hast the eyes of a Gerudo, but the colour of a Kokiri. Thou art both. Thou art here for a reason, Katt. 'Tis no coincidence. Thou must travel to a land called Senkrad, withst the aid of the Hero of Time. Link, show thouself!"  
  
"I'm not here!" called a voice from behind a Deku Baba.  
  
"Way to be inconspicuous," Katt muttered.  
  
"Link!!" shouted the great tree, "I knowst thou art here! Therefore, come out from that terrible hiding spot!"  
  
"OK, OK," Link said walking around the Deku Baba, which snapped at him, "Ouch!!" Katt and the Deku Tree stared at Link who was rubbing his side where the Deku Baba had bit him.  
  
"Link..." the Deku Tree said after a long, awkward silence.  
  
"Yeah?" Link asked.  
  
"I wast talking to thou before thou wast stupid..."  
  
"Oh yeah," Link said, "So what do I have to do now?"  
  
"Go to Senkrad," the tree repeated, "Thou willst fid out more once that hast arrived. Go thoughst the Lost Woods, and where thou wouldst usually turn right to the Sacred Forest Meadow, go left."  
  
"Really? I could've sworn I'd gone left before... never ended up in that place." Link said to himself.  
  
"Link..." the Deku Tree began.  
  
"Yes?" Link asked.  
  
"SHOO!!"  
  
Link and Katt stared at the tree wide-eyed for a moment, then turned and ran from the Deku Tree's area.  
  
*~* End of Chapter 3 *~*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That was fun to write! And, yes, I'm aware that half of the words the Deku Tree said don't exist. Anyway... please review my fic now! I don't know how long it'll take me to post the next chapter. I've already written it, but it needs to be typed. (It's longer than the past chapters! Thank God!) Review!! ^_^ 


	4. Preparations for Departure

So... did you like the past chapters? Huh? Huh? Well...if you did, be sure to review! ^_^ *random person hands The Zelda Master a script* Uh...huh... Greetings loyal readers. In this chapter Link and Katt must make preparations for their departure to Senkrad... *turns page of script* So just read. o.0 Who wrote this crap!? *storms away*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Legend of Zelda: Dark World  
  
*~* Chapter 4 - Preparations for Departure *~*  
  
Link and Katt were preparing to depart for Senkrad, "So...do you have any weapons?" Link asked, tossing his quiver over his shoulder.  
  
"Just a bow and Ice Arrows," Katt replied.  
  
Link sighed, "Great..." Katt gave Link and evil glare, "Listen, you're going to need more than that! You can get a shield over at the bar in the Hylian..."  
  
"No!!" Katt cut in, "I don't want any Hylian crap! The Gerudo are my people, so I only use Gerudo made weapons! We need to...try...to get into the Gerudo Fortress..."  
  
"Try? Are you not a Gerudo? Shouldn't you be able to get into the Fortress?"  
  
"Well...yeah...but I was kicked out of the Fortress. I should be able to sneak in, though."  
  
"All right, then. Let's get going," Link said before placing his sword in its sheath.  
  
They walked out of the Forest and into Hyrule Field, and were greeted by Ruby, Katt's loyal horse. "Think you can keep up with me?" Katt smirked as she stroked Ruby's white, brown-spotted side.  
  
"Easily," Link pulled out his blue ocarina, and played 'Epona's Song'. A chestnut-coloured horse galloped up to Link, "Epona's the fastest horse in Hyrule...and Termina!"  
  
"I see..." Katt blinked.  
  
"Are you confused?" Link asked. Katt blinked again, "Do you not know what Termina is?"  
  
"Um...no...I really don't."  
  
Link sighed, "No time to explain." He mounted Epona, and Katt mounted Ruby.  
  
"Anyway..." Katt began, "I'm going to get there first!" she tapped Ruby's hindquarter. The horse immediately dashed towards the 'red earth'. Link and Epona followed, close behind.  
  
"Welcome to Gerudo Valley." Katt said when they first arrived.  
  
"It's not like this is the first time I've been here," Link stated as Epona trotted across the valley's bridge.  
  
"Of course, not...because a male Kokiri is a Gerudo member," Katt said sarcastically while pulling her scarf over her face, leaving only her Gerudo eyes showing.  
  
"Actually, I am!" Link smiled proudly, then after a moment tilted his head, "Wait...I'm not...that was in the future..."  
  
"Of course...future," Katt rolled her eyes as she pulled gloves over her pale arms.  
  
"Long story. I'll explain...when I feel like it. And I'm a Hylian, for the record!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Katt muttered, "Give me your horse."  
  
"Huh? Oh, OK," he agreed immediately, "Wait! NO! You're the worst thief I've seen! 'Give me your horse.' What the hell is that!?"  
  
"I'm not stealing your horse, dumbass. I'm trying to keep my identity from the Gerudo. If a pink-haired Gerudo comes in on a horse that just so happens to look exactly like the horse of the pink-haired Gerudo who was kicked out of the Fortress a couple days ago...don't you think they'd be suspicious!?"  
  
"Huh? I lost you at the pink hair thing..."  
  
"Just get off your horse!!" Katt shouted. Link reluctantly dismounted Epona, then Katt mounted her. "OK, before I go, I want to get one thing straight: Be ready to escape! There's a huge chance that they'll notice me! I'm going to get in and out as fast as possible. Mount Ruby, and wait for me. I'll be back soon." Katt tapped Epona's hindquarter and the horse galloped into the Fortress.  
  
"Good luck..." Link said softly.  
  
After sometime Epona emerged from the Fortress, "Get the hell out of here!!" Katt called from the horse's back. Link obeyed Katt's command, and slapped Ruby's side. The horse galloped across the bridge and out into Hyrule Field. When they finally arrived at Kokiri Forest, Katt and Epona were waiting for them.  
  
"About time you got here," Katt smirked. Just then, a fairy flew up to them, carrying a tunic, gloves and boots.  
  
"For...the...Gerudo..." the fairy collapsed on the ground.  
  
"Um...I'm guessing that's me," Katt said, picking up the tunic, gloves and boots.  
  
Another fairy swooped down, "Aw, geez! Bob fainted again. I'm guess he didn't give you two the whole message?" Link and Katt stared at the fairy blankly, the fairy continued without an answer, "Yeah, so you, Katt person, have to wear that tunic. The Deku Tree said something about all heroes wearing tunics...yada, yada, yada...Good luck on your quest!" the fairy picked up 'Bob' and flew away.  
  
"That was a little creepy," Link stated, raising an eyebrow. Katt couldn't help but laugh. "You...go get changed into that tunic at Saria's or something. I'll meet you at the entrance of the Lost Woods." Katt nodded, then ran off to Saria's.  
  
Soon, they met at the entrance of the Lost Woods. They didn't talk during the hike through the forest, until they reached the point where they were to enter Senkrad, "So, we turn left?" Katt asked.  
  
"Right," replied Link.  
  
"What? But the Deku Tree said left..."  
  
"That's right."  
  
"No! It's left!" Katt argued.  
  
"Screw this! Just turn left!" Link yelled.  
  
"That's what I said in the first place," Katt murmured. She stepped through the left pathway. Link followed her, annoyed.  
  
*~* End of Chapter 4 *~*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*cricket cricket* Come on, people! Laugh! You know you want to! *looks at evil glares she's getting* OK... Why don't you review my story then? *more evil glares* *pulls out her sword* I'm warning you!! Review!! Hee hee...it rhymes... Ahem. I'll type the next chapter soon! 


	5. Enter Senkrad

Sorry it took so long to get this chapter posted...I've been, well, lazy. But no more! Now I shall type and post...and rest...and type...then post...then write! Erm...yeah...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda characters or races or worlds, but Katt and Senkrad are my creations.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Legend of Zelda: Dark World  
  
*~* Chapter 5 - Enter Senkrad *~*  
  
"So this is Senkrad?" Those were the first words Link heard in this new land. Of course, they came from Katt. I mean, why would a resident of Senkrad ask if they were in Senkrad!? Anyway...  
  
Before Link could open his mouth, they heard a voice, "Welcome to our land..." The voice sounded haunted, and no one was in sight. They were a little freaked out, but when they stared into the shadows, they could faintly make out the figure of...something. The figure stepped out of the shadows. It was a Kokiri. However, it didn't appear bright and cheerful as the Kokiris of Hyrule do. It was pale, and dressed in a black tunic. It almost appeared gothic. "I've been expecting you, warriors," it said in its monotone voice.  
  
"Thank you for your gree..." Link began, before being interrupted by Katt again.  
  
"What the hell are you!?" she exclaimed.  
  
"Listen, I apologize for the..." Link started again.  
  
"No need," said the dark Kokiri. "I understand that the Kokiri of your land are different. I have been told by the Deku Tree's spirit, who appears to the residents of Senkrad as a hologram. Continuing, allow me to introduce myself; I am Rio, of the Kokiri of Light.  
  
"Pleasure to meet you," Link said cautiously, "I am Link, and this is my companion, Katt."  
  
"Hold on!" Katt cut in, "'Kokiri of Light!?' You've got to be kidding me! Ganondorf, The King of Evil himself, is 'lighter' than you!"  
  
"Katt!" Link shouted.  
  
"No, please do not get angry at her," Rio assured, "We call ourselves the Kokiri of Light, though since 'The Dark One' has appeared, all has been as dark as his soul."  
  
"'The Dark One'?" Link repeated.  
  
"Allow me to explain; long ago, Senkrad was at peace. The sky was always clear, and the sun shone bright. There was no fighting between races, everyone was happy, until that fateful day. The fateful day, when our land was ruined forever. A dark shadow came into our land. It covered the skies and descended our land into darkness. It was hopeless, we were weak without the light. Many lost the will to go on completely, and it is those who may have caused our problem today. Those people, all gathered at the peak of Mount Chaos, as we call it today, and killed themselves in any way possible. Slaying themselves by sinking a sword into their cold heart, or leaping from Mount Chaos' peak...whatever the way, their dark souls gathered, at that very peak, and combined to form a dragon, whom we refer to as 'The Dark One'."  
  
Link and Katt were silent. "What a shame that a land once so beautiful, could become this chaos," Katt thought while looking around.  
  
At last, Link spoke, "So what is it that we need to do in order to save your land?"  
  
"Destroy the dragon," Rio replied.  
  
"But how?" Link asked.  
  
"If we knew the answer to that question, we would not need your help."  
  
"Touché. So, where do we go?"  
  
"There is a legend passed down by my ancestors, that speaks of a jade statue of a dragon. The day the dark souls combined to form The Dark One, was the day that statue broke into five pieces. I believe, that in order to destroy The Dark One, you must find those five pieces and combine them," Rio explained.  
  
"But where can we find them?" Link questioned.  
  
"My theory is that one piece is in each of the temples located in different areas of Senkrad: Deku Plain, Gerudo Oasis, Goron Valley, Zora Lake and Kokiri Woods."  
  
"Well, the locations haven't changed so much from Hyrule," Link murmured, "Which of these places is the closest?" Rio just stared at Link, as if he was some sort of idiot, "What!?" Link shouted.  
  
"Um...Link, I have a feeling that Kokiri Woods are the closest," Katt said in that sarcastic tone of her's.  
  
"Oh, yeah...I knew that."  
  
"Of course you did," Katt smirked.  
  
Link turned to find the temple, but Rio spoke before he could leave, "Wait! Perhaps the closest is not where you belong."  
  
"Huh?" Link said dumbfounded.  
  
"The woods are one of the harshest places of Senkrad. Go to Deku Plain, it is the farthest away, but one of the calmest places. You will make your way back from there in this order; Deku Plain, Gerudo Oasis, Goron Valley, Zora Lake and Kokiri Woods. Understand?"  
  
"Er...sure?"  
  
"Chaos Mountain is closest to here, anyway. It just makes more sense," Rio assured.  
  
"Not really..." Katt muttered.  
  
"And one more thing, before you leave!"  
  
"What!?" Link shouted, getting impatient.  
  
"The Deku Tree's spirit told me to tell you not to trust anyone in this land. Only a handful of people can be trusted, and you will be fine without their help."  
  
"So, are you saying we can't trust you?" Katt asked.  
  
"What!? No! Not at all! You can trust me! I'm one of that handful!"  
  
"But you said not to trust ANYONE from this land, and you're someone...from this land. So we can't trust you...which means that you were lying, so we really CAN trust you, which means that we can't trust you, which means..."  
  
Link clasped his hand over Katt's mouth, "Stupid Gerudos over thinking," he muttered.  
  
"Um..." Rio raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Don't worry," Link said, "We know we can trust you." Katt knocked Link's hand off of her mouth.  
  
"Good," Rio said, "On your way to Deku Plain you'll pass a ranch..."  
  
"And everything else," Katt muttered, Link covered her mouth again.  
  
"...You should stop at this ranch," Rio continued, "You will get some help there. Deku Plain is to the North."  
  
"Well, we better get going. Thank you for your help, Rio. We'll be back here soon! I know it!" Link said confidently.  
  
Katt rolled her eyes, she would have said something sarcastic, had Link let her talk.  
  
"Come on, Katt!" Link said, as he dragged the Gerudo off to the North.  
  
"Farewell warriors... best of luck..."  
  
*~* End of Chapter 5 *~*  
  
Tada! So, how'd you like chapter 5? I have to say it's one of the better chapters I've written so far. ^^ Well, let me know what YOU think by reviewing! *pushes you towards 'Submit a Review' thingy* 


	6. Senkrad's Ranch

OK, I'm going to try to get more comedy into this chapter; but, adventure/action first, humour later. Anyhoo... read on!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Zelda characters, races or lands, but Katt and Senkrad are my creations.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Legend of Zelda: Dark World  
  
*~* Chapter 6 - Senkrad's Ranch *~*  
  
Link and Katt had been walking for quite some time, when they finally came across something...a sign, "Senkrad's one and only ranch! See the greatest bred Pegasus of the land!" Link read aloud, "Pegasus?" he repeated.  
  
"Those legendary winged horses, I think," Katt stated as she caught up with Link.  
  
"Not so legendary here, apparently," said Link, "Come on. The ranch is getting close. I can see a fence in the distance."  
  
"What good does a fence do when the horses can fly?" Katt pondered out loud.  
  
"How should I know," Link muttered. He wished he was alone, he didn't like having company on his journeys.  
  
"So, Link..." Katt began, "Why is it that you grow older? I mean...aren't Kokiri supposed to stay young forever?"  
  
"Yup! But I'm not a Kokiri. I'm a Hylian, who was raised as a Kokiri," Link replied.  
  
Katt raised an eyebrow, "Right..." she knew better than to ask any more questions, Link seemed in a bad mood.  
  
They remained silent until they arrived at the ranch. Katt stepped into the fenced in zone first, "Hello? Anybody here?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"Seems deserted," Link said, "Greatest bred Pegasus my ass! I don't even see one!" he kicked a rock, which ended up hitting Katt.  
  
"Ouch!" she exclaimed, "Well kicking some damn rock isn't going to help!"  
  
"And neither is fighting!" Link challenged.  
  
"Well then, maybe you better cool down!"  
  
"ME!? It was an accident to hit you!"  
  
"So!? You didn't have to kick the rock anyway!"  
  
"Well, I did, and YOU started something!"  
  
"No I didn't! You did!"  
  
"No, you!"  
  
"You!"  
  
"You!!"  
  
"Calm down there, fellas!" said a voice coming from above. Link and Katt looked up, and saw a beautiful, silver Pegasus fly down and land before them.  
  
"Did you talk to us in a hick accent?" Katt asked.  
  
"Don't be silly!" said the voice again, from above. A golden Pegasus flew down and landed next to the silver one. There was a man on this one, "I'm the one who talked to ya! Howdy! The name's Talon!"  
  
"What the seal in French ((Find a translator, look it up. ^.--))!? TALON!?" Link exclaimed, "As in the owner of Lon Lon Ranch of HYRULE!?"  
  
"Yup, yup! Well, not anymore. Malon's in charge of that there ranch now! So I came here to breed me some special horses!"  
  
"How can that be?" Katt asked, "I thought we were the first Hylians to enter Senkrad..."  
  
"Well, ya ain't as special as ya though! Ho ho!"  
  
"Of course," Link said, raising an eyebrow, "So, can we borrow these Pegasus for our journey? Rio the Kokiri told us we'd need something from this ranch, and it sure isn't you!"  
  
"Hyuck! Hyuck! That there's true, boy! But you ain't gettin' one of my special horses!" Talon replied.  
  
"What!?" Link exclaimed, "After all of the help I've given you in the past!"  
  
"I don't recall you ever helping me, boy..."  
  
"Oh...yeah...that was in the future..."  
  
Katt sighed, "I don't know what you're talking about, Link, but I do know one thing; This can't be the greatest ranch, if we can't even borrow the 'supposed' greatest Pegasus of Senkrad!"  
  
"Why, we're the greatest 'cause we're the only..." Talon began, but changed his mind catching Katt's glare, "You're right, girly! Y'all can borrow these here beauties; Silvery and Goldy!" he said, giving the golden Pegasus a pat on the back.  
  
Katt smirked, "Silvery and Goldy?" Link covered her mouth again.  
  
"Don't laugh..." Link murmured, "I know it's hard, but don't," he took his hand off of her mouth, "Thank you, Talon! We'll return them to you as soon as we can!" he mounted the golden Pegasus...er...Goldy. And Katt mounted Silvery.  
  
The Pegasus galloped off towards Deku Plain.  
  
"Wait!!" Talon called, "You don't know how to ride them Pegasus!!" Link and Katt couldn't hear him.  
  
*~* End of Chapter 6 *~*  
  
So, what did you think? Weird, I know, but the serious stuff happens next chapter, where they meet the first dungeon! Review now and let me know what you think! 


	7. Deku Plain

Hey, hi! Thanks for the reviews...but one problem... Something on FanFiction was messed up so the reviews didn't show up. So, I'd appreciate if you'd review again! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any Zelda characters, races or worlds, but Katt and Senkrad are my creation.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Legend of Zelda: Dark World  
  
*~* Chapter 7 - Deku Plain *~*  
  
"Are we there yet?" Katt asked tiredly.  
  
"How should I know?" Link replied, "Senkrad's new to me, too...and why are you complaining? It's the horses...Pegasus...whatever...that are doing all of the work."  
  
"I'm not used to being a hero, Link. Give me a friggin' break," said Katt, "  
  
"Well get used to it! I wasn't always a hero, either. But I saved Hyrule and Termina on my own!" Katt blinked, "What?" Link asked, "Oh...right...you don't know Termina. You know, you'd get along with Kafei."  
  
"Who?" Katt asked.  
  
"Some stupid guy who got cursed. Turned into a kid, he was! Didn't know what to do about it, so I had to help him!" Link replied.  
  
"What's your point?"  
  
"You're both hopeless and need my help," Link smirked. Katt glared at him for a moment, then turned her head away from Link and looked ahead, "Fine! Ignore me!" Link shouted.  
  
"Stop your Pegasus," Katt said calmly.  
  
"Why? You want to fight me?"  
  
"No. There's a chasm in front of you."  
  
"What!?" Link exclaimed turning forward, "Woah! Stop, Goldy!" The Pegasus came to a halt. Link gave a sigh of relief.  
  
"Now are you glad you have company on this adventure?" Katt asked.  
  
"No," Link replied, "Because if I didn't have company I would have been looking ahead."  
  
"True...but would you know how to pass this chasm?" she asked.  
  
"In due time... do you know how?"  
  
There was a silence, "No. But it can't be that hard, we have flying horses!"  
  
"How do we make them fly?" Link asked.  
  
"Dunno," Katt replied, "Maybe we should have though to ask Talon."  
  
"Too late for that," Link said. He pondered for a moment, "Um...FLY!" Goldy looked up at him with a questioned expression.  
  
Katt laughed, "Good job," she said sarcastically.  
  
"Let's see you do better," Link challenged.  
  
"OK..." Katt was silent in thought, "Maybe if we get the Pegasus to run into the chasm, they'll fly over it!"  
  
"I really don't want to die, Katt," Link said in reply.  
  
"And neither do the Pegasus. So they'll instinctively fly over the chasm!" Katt said triumphantly.  
  
"It's too big a risk," Link stated.  
  
"And what's an adventure without taking any risks?" Katt smiled, "Go Silvery!! Come on, chasm...bring it on!!" Katt slapped the Pegasus' hindquarter and it dashed toward the chasm.  
  
"Katt, NO!!" Link shouted, not that he had to worry. As the Pegasus approached the chasm, it flew into the air, "Oh... she was right..." Link said before commanding Goldy to do the same.  
  
When they were both on the other side of the chasm, Katt turned to Link, "What do you know? I was right! Link, this is a new realm with new rules, and the only way to learn the rules is to take a few risks. If you want to slay the dragon, you're going to need to take risks!" she repeated.  
  
"I know a bit more than you, Katt," Link said in reply, "About adventures and about risk-taking."  
  
Katt sighed, "You're hopeless."  
  
"Excuse me?" Link said, with anger.  
  
"I have the very essence of the Deku Tree inside of me! I think I know what I'm talking about!"  
  
"Of course..." Link murmured, "Listen, let's just lay off the arguing, OK? If we want to save this place we're going to have to work together, whether we like it or not."  
  
"That's exactly what I've been trying to tell you this entire time!" Katt shouted.  
  
"Well now we agree! OK? OK." Link answered his own question. Katt sighed, annoyed.  
  
Link and Katt had been riding for a while when they came across something living. Well, actually, Katt came across it, as Link was a little behind. It was a small, nut-like creature, with leaves on its head and glowing, orange eyes.  
  
"Um...hello," Katt greeted.  
  
"*********!!" The creature said some gibberish.  
  
"Uh..." Katt stared at it blankly.  
  
"*********!!" It repeated the gibberish loudly.  
  
"Link!! HELP!!" Katt shouted.  
  
"What?" Link asked as he caught up.  
  
Katt pointed to the creature, "It yelled at me!"  
  
"Oh...that? It's a Deku Scrub. It's what we're looking for," he stated, "A little more dark than I recall... even when they were shooting Deku Nuts and me in the Sacred Forest Meadow."  
  
"Stop recalling your adventures and explain! How can we be looking for some creature that can't even talk!?"  
  
"It's a child, the adults can talk," Link replied.  
  
"I see..." Katt said, not really understanding. Meanwhile, the Deku was running away, "Huh? HEY!! Get back here you little...thing!!" Katt shouted after it.  
  
"It won't listen! Follow it!" Link shouted.  
  
The Pegasus dashed off chasing the creature until they came to a field of extremely tall grass...over their heads.  
  
"Where do we go now?" Katt asked.  
  
"I'm not sure," Link said, "I guess we need to find the Dekus and get their help."  
  
*~* End of Chapter 7 *~*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
OK... so they didn't get into the temple yet. Note to self: Don't say what will happen in the next chapter when you're not sure yet. Anyway...note to you: REVIEW!! ^_^ 


	8. Senkrad's Mystery

Sorry it took so long to get this chapter posted. I was drawing a blank on ideas... and now I have ideas and a fat cat who won't leave me alone!! Erm... Just had to say that. Read on, then review!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Zelda characters, races or worlds. But Katt and Senkrad are my creations.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**  
  
The Legend of Zelda: Dark World  
  
*~* Chapter 8 - Senkrad's Mystery *~*  
  
Link dismounted his Pegasus and folded the tall grass outward, "More grass..." he muttered.  
  
"No Deku?" Katt asked. Link shook his head in response. Katt dismounted Silvery as well, then drew her sword.  
  
"What are you doing!?" Link exclaimed.  
  
"Chopping down the grass!" Katt replied. She slashed her blade, chopping a certain area of grass ahead of them.  
  
"More grass," Link repeated, "And if you chop again we'll have more grass and a bunch of pissed off Dekus."  
  
Katt rolled her eyes, "It's a dark world, everyone's pissed off, everyone's got something to hide."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Link asked.  
  
"It means that the temple's probably somewhere beneath this blanket of grass," Katt replied.  
  
"Fair enough," Link said, "But is it necessary to chop everything down? Can't we fold it?" Link asked, while demonstrating his point of folding the grass.  
  
"Nope!" Katt said with a smile on her face, "I need to practice the art of swordplay. She chopped down more grass, "Besides, it'll grow back!"  
  
Link shook his head to himself, then joined Katt in chopping the grass, "Find anything?" he asked.  
  
"Negative," Katt answered, sadly.  
  
Link sighed, "This is hopeless, it's a huge plain! What are the odds of finding the temple or the Deku at the slow rate we're going!?" he shouted, swiping his sword across a large area of grass. He looks down and saw a staircase going into the ground ahead of him, "Katt! I found something!"  
  
"And after saying how impossible it would be to find something in this plain," Katt said sarcastically while walking over to Link.  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Link muttered, "Let's just go down into the darkness and see what perils await us in the DOOM!!" Link said trying to frighten Katt.  
  
"Eek," Katt said with no emotion.  
  
"Fine. So you're not afraid of a dark staircase. Let's move," Link stepped down the steps, followed by Katt.  
  
"It's pitch black down here!" Katt observed.  
  
"No kidding," Link muttered, searching the floor for the next stair, "Woah!" Link lost his footing and fell down... about one foot to the floor, "We're at the bottom," Link stated, getting to his feet, acting as if he hadn't fallen.  
  
"Finally," Katt said, "But it's still pitch black. Where are you?"  
  
"Over here! Follow my voice!" Link shouted to Katt. Katt obeyed, and eventually found Link. "Katt, stay here. I'll go try to find a torch or something." Katt nodded, not that Link could see her. Link wandered the underground room, searching for some source of light, "Dekus! Fire! Anything!!" Link shouted, hoping to get some sort of response.  
  
He got a response, but not the kind that he was hoping for. Over ten Stul Children ((Something like that, right?)) climbed out of the ground. They laughed and swung their rotting hands at Link. Link pulled back and drew his sword, he swung at a Stul Child, its head fell to the ground, but it continued thrashing at Link. Link crouched close to the ground, gathered his energy and unleashed a magic wave of power from his sword in all directions. The corpses... er... skeletons... whatever, of the Stul Children fell to the ground, "Wimps," Link said, dropping his sword in exhaustion. Just then a flame appeared on a torch by Katt.  
  
Katt gasped, seeing the dancing flame next to her, "Link!" She shouted, "Over here!"  
  
Link walked over, "Well, beating those skulls ended up helping. Even though it was fun!"  
  
"Huh?" Katt was confused, she hadn't seen anything in the dark, "That's what those sounds were?"  
  
"Yeah," Link replied. He looked around the room. It was a cave. A dank, creepy cave, "What's that?" he asked, looking at some inscriptions on the wall of the cave.  
  
"It looks like some form of writing," Katt stated, "It isn't Hylian, that's for sure."  
  
"Just what we need," Link murmured.  
  
Katt took an arrow out of her quiver and chipped at the wall with its tip.  
  
"What are you doing?" Link asked.  
  
"Chipping these inscriptions from the wall... maybe we can find someone who can translate them into Hylian for us."  
  
"Good thinking," Link admitted. He turned to retrieve his sword and noticed something in the far corner of the cave. He wandered towards it, "A treasure chest," he said.  
  
"What?" Katt turned from the wall she was still chipping away at, "Link! Look out!"  
  
A legion of Keese swooped down towards Link. Link turned around to see the bat-like creatures grinning at him with their large fangs as they prepared to attack him. Link took his Hylian Shield from his back and protected himself. He heard a crash, but it wasn't a Keese ramming into his shield. He pulled down his shield and stared at the ground. The Keese were frozen solid, and had fallen to the ground. Link turned to Katt who was holding her bow in a ready position. "Thank you, Katt," Link said, walking over to his sword and picking it up. He slashed the frozen Keese before the icy barrier melted.  
  
"Don't mention it," Katt said, "So are you going to open that chest or what?"  
  
"Oh yeah!" Link remembered. He turned to the treasure chest and opened it up. He pulled out a shield. It was golden with different jewels encrusted in it. A ruby, sapphire, diamond, emerald and topaz. And a dragon was carved in the center, "What kind of shield is this?" Link asked.  
  
Katt walked over to him and peered over his shoulder at the shield, "Hm..." She pondered, "Can I see it for a second?" Link handed Katt the shield. She flipped it over, "Check this out. There's writing on this shield."  
  
Link read aloud, "'The Shield of the Elements. Learn Senkrad's secret and learn the use of this shield.' What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
Katt was silent for a moment, "Maybe 'Senkrad's secret' has something to do with those inscriptions we found."  
  
"That's definitely possible," Link said, "Let's finish chipping that wall and get out of this place." They chipped a chunk of the wall out and dragged it up the tall staircase.  
  
They were finally out of the cave and into the not-so-fresh air of Senkrad, "Now what do we do?" Katt asked while setting the tablet onto the ground.  
  
"I have no idea," Link answered, "The only person we could ask to help us and trust is Rio, and he's on the other side of Senkrad."  
  
Katt sighed, "There must be someone else we can trust..."  
  
"Talon?" Link said. There was a long silence and then they both burst out laughing. After about a minute of laughing, Link spoke, "OK, seriously... what are we going to do?"  
  
"I don't know," Katt said, "It's a world of darkness and lies out there."  
  
"Maybe... we could ask the Deku to translate it for us and believe the exact opposite of what they say!"  
  
"I highly doubt that'd work, Link."  
  
"Yeah, but it was worth a though," Link stared up into the cloudy sky, "There must be some travelling freak who can help us. There's always been before."  
  
"Link, everyone in Senkrad is a freak. Hardly anyone can be trusted, and as Rio said, we don't need the people who can be trusted."  
  
"But the mailman always helped me,"  
  
Katt stared at Link, "The mailman? You think that the people of Senkrad actually go around sending happy letters to each other?"  
  
"They could be threatening letters," Link stated.  
  
"No," Katt decided automatically, "There must be some other way."  
  
*~* End of Chapter 8 *~*  
  
Ooo... the elements. What could this mean? Who can help them? Do I even know? No! I don't! *LOL* Please review and let me know what you think!! ^_^ 


	9. Translating Inscriptions?

OK, I shall now write another chapter... I have to get writing before school gets into busy-mode! *writes*  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Zelda characters, races or worlds. But, Katt and Senkrad are my creations.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Legend of Zelda: Dark World  
  
*~* Chapter 9 - Translating Inscriptions *~*  
  
"Any ideas yet?" Katt asked Link.  
  
"Not really," Link replied, "I'm still sticking to my postman theory."  
  
"OK... Link, there are no postmen. Now do you have any ideas?"  
  
"None."  
  
Katt sighed, "This is hopeless. We're two foreigners in some evil world, who are stuck carrying around a big-ass rock in the middle of nowhere!"  
  
"Not nowhere, Deku Plain," Link corrected.  
  
"It's the same thing! Do you SEE any sign on civilization!?" Katt exclaimed.  
  
"No, but has the thought that their town, city... place... whatever... is hidden, like that cave was?"  
"Well... I guess that's possible. But how can we find it? Must I repeat that we have these stupid inscriptions to lug around?" Katt reminded Link.  
  
"What if one of us just stayed here? I could go find the Dekus, and try to get some help, while you stay here," Link suggested.  
  
"All right," Katt agreed, "But be quick! It's going to get boring here after a while!"  
  
Link nodded, then mounted his Pegasus whom cantered off into the tall grass.  
  
"This plain seems to go on forever," Link stated to himself, "There's no sign of it ending or of any civilization. Maybe Katt was right. Maybe there's no hope in finding anyone to help."  
  
Much to Link's surprise, his Pegasus' ears perked up and it turned to the right and ran, "What are you doing!?" Link exclaimed. Since Pegasus can't talk, it didn't reply and just continued running. The Pegasus slowed down, and trotted forward, then came to a halt.  
  
Link remained silent. He quietly dismounted Goldy and listened. He could hear voices. They weren't very clear, or maybe they were. It didn't even sound like they were speaking Hylian. Link stepped forwards a few paces before he noticed that the grass was getting shorter. Link didn't want to be seen, so he crouched down and crawled forward. Soon he came to a clearing where he saw a society of Deku Scrubs. They were all very busy. Half of the Deku were standing atop a large platform, watching the sky, while the other half were gathering food and such and bringing it down a stairwell.  
  
Link pondered, "If I were to just go up to them and try to reason with them, what would they do? Would they attack or help me?" he looked up at the Deku on the platform, "They're waiting for something," he decided, "And chances are they'll think I'm that something. I need to sneak into their fortress...home... whatever... and see if anything in there can help me."  
  
Link sat up and looked through his items. "Bow and arrow... no... I don't want to hurt them. Bombs... they'd be good if I could throw them far enough. Bombchus... Yes... Bombchus! I could send them off in all directions and sneak in before the smoke clears," he pulled out a Bombchu and put it down, then he took out another, and another until the entire clearing was covered in smoke. He ran through the smoke and, luckily, found the stairwell without falling. He slowly went down the stairs and ended up in a maze of tunnels.  
  
Link had been wandering the tunnels for quite some time, and he hadn't run into one Deku, "Man, these tunnels go on forever," he muttered, "And they all look the same. I have no idea if I'm just going around in circles," Link fumbled along the wall, feeling for any doorway that he couldn't see in the darkness. Link felt his way along, but his foot got caught in a crack in the wall, "Ugh!" He struggled to pull it out, and after a few tries, was successful. He pulled out a bomb and placed it on the ground in front of him and ducked for cover.  
  
There was an explosion that blew out part of the wall to reveal a secret room. Link walked in and looked around. He noticed a torch in the center of the room. He walked up to it and was able to faintly see a table next to it. He felt along the top of the table and touched a form. It was rectangular and thick.  
  
Footsteps were heard approaching Link, "Hurry! The explosion came from this direction!"  
  
"I have to get out of here," Link said quietly. He grabbed the object and ran out of the room and through the tunnel until he had escaped.  
  
"Forty-two swarms of Keese on the wall. Forty-two swarms of Keese. You take one swarm down and bash it around. Forty-one swarms of Keese on the wall!" Katt sang as she sat waiting for Link to return.  
  
"I can see you've been bored without me," Link said as Goldy trotted up to Katt.  
  
"You're back!" Katt jumped up, "It's about damn time! Did you get any info?"  
  
"Maybe," Link pulled the object out and placed it in front of Katt. It was a book. The cover of the book read 'Legends of Senkrad' in Hylian.  
  
Katt opened the book, "The Shield of the Elements," she read, "One of Senkrad's most famous legends. The Shield of the Elements was said to have the power to destroy great evil. Each of the jewels encrusted in this legendary shield represents an element. The ruby represents fire, the sapphire water, the emerald earth, the diamond wind and the topaz thunder. Whichever evil is currently living in Senkrad will be depicted in the center of the shield. Whether the evil be threatening the entire land, or merely a small shop, it will be shown."  
  
Link looked at the Shield of the Elements, and at the dragon in the middle.  
  
"The way to use the shield," Katt continued, "Is said to change depending on the evil. It could be as simple as holding the shield before your opponent, or powerful magic may be needed to activate the shield's power. If you hold this shield, there is always hope," Katt closed the book, "So what do we do?"  
  
Link stayed silent, he was staring at the shield.  
  
"Link?" Katt looked at him, "Did you hear me?  
  
"The diamond..." he said. Katt looked down at the shield. The diamond on the shield was flashing.  
  
"Why is it doing that?" Katt asked.  
  
"No idea," Link replied, "It's eerie..."  
  
"Could it have something to do with the elements?"  
  
"Most likely. Maybe it's reacting to its temple," Link pondered aloud.  
  
"So in other words, the Wind Temple is near by?" Katt asked. Link nodded. "So, how should we use it to help us find the temple?"  
  
"It'll probably flash quicker as we near the temple," Link figured.  
  
"OK, so let's start searching,"  
  
"Katt!" Link called, "Hurry up! The diamond is reacting to something nearby! The temple can't be far now!"  
  
Katt ran up to Link from behind, "Awesome! We're almost there, Link! We're almost at the first temple!"  
  
"You may be excited now, but once we get inside you won't be so thrilled."  
  
"Says you! I'm so ecstatic! Whatever's in the temple, I'll handle it!" Katt said with a grin on her face.  
  
Link rolled his eyes, "Of course... Come on. Let's waste no more time. We have to start searching for the temple."  
  
Katt nodded. It was starting to get dark. They wandered through the tall grass and finally came across another clearing. There was a building that appeared merely one-story. Torches were lit on either side of the dark doorway.  
  
"This seems small for a temple," Link said, observing the temple.  
  
"Things are not always as they seem," Katt said, "Let's find out if this is," she stepped forward and entered the temple. Link followed.  
  
"Oh no..." Katt gasped, "More stairs leading into darkness. I'm sick of this!"  
  
"Don't fret. There'll be light. It'll work out. I've been through worse."  
  
Link and Katt walked down the staircases into what appeared to be endless darkness.  
  
*~* End of Chapter 9 *~*  
  
What did you think? Did you like it? Huh? Huh? Did ya? Ahem... sorry. I'm a little hyper! Review and let me know how it was! ^_^ 


	10. The First Temple

OK... my stupid computer won't let me get online, so I'll just write a new chapter to get out my rage! Ahem... sorry... I'm in a bad mood... and being around people who are always on my case isn't helping. Anyway, here's the next chapter... uh... 10!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Legend of Zelda: Dark World  
  
*~* Chapter 10 - The First Temple *~*  
  
Link and Katt had been walking down the staircase for what seemed an eternity. There was no sign of an end... no sign of life... It was as desolate as Deku Plain itself, if not more.  
  
Finally, Link saw a faint light in the distance, straight below the warriors, "This is odd," Link observed. He knelt down and felt along the ground. Crawling forward, feeling every move he made, he was sure that he wouldn't fall.  
  
"What are you doing?" Katt asked. She truly didn't know the answer, it was so dark that she couldn't see Link. She was suspicious since she could no longer hear his footsteps.  
  
"Look down," he replied, "Do you see that light?" Katt nodded. "I don't like the looks of how it's directly below us... it makes me feel like there will be a vertical drop soon."  
  
"You're not as hopeless as you look," Katt commented.  
  
Link rolled his eyes, "Thanks..." he slid his hand along the ground, and slipped as reached the end of the stairwell. "Ah!!" he shouted, grabbing hold of the ledge.  
  
Katt slowly moved along the staircase towards Link, "Link! Are you alright?"  
  
Link pulled himself up and sat, looking down at the light beneath. "I'm fine," he replied, "But how do we get down?"  
  
Katt caught up and seated herself beside Link, "I don't know..." she examined the situation they were in, "Is there no weapon you have that could get us down there safely?"  
  
"No," he said, backed up by shaking his head, "I didn't bring anything that'd be helpful right now. I left my hookshot behind... a bad choice I see now."  
  
Katt sighed. She looked through her equipment. Bow... arrows... sword... shield... nothing helpful at all. She stroked her bow softly, pondering. "Link... do you have any rope?"  
  
Link looked up from the light, "Why?"  
  
"Just answer the question," Katt commanded, yet not in a fierce voice.  
  
"Yeah... it just so happens I do."  
  
"Give it to me."  
  
Link handed her the rope without asking any questions. Whether he wanted to admit it or not, he had faith in her decisions. Katt unravelled the rope and attached it to one of her arrows. She felt along the walls and found a piece sticking out. She tied the other end of the rope to the rock. Katt felt for her arrow and bow once again. When she found them, she put the arrow in the bow and sent it flying.  
  
CRACK!! The sound of her arrow hitting the wall was heard. Katt held up her hand and tugged gently on the rope, "Secure enough," she said to herself, "OK, Link! Time to her down there!"  
  
"Uh... how?" he asked. He could exactly see what the heck Katt had done.  
  
"Pass me your boomerang."  
  
"How did you..." Link began to ask.  
  
"I said, pass me your boomerang."  
  
Link obeyed and handed Katt his boomerang. She lifted the boomerang over the rope and held on to each side of it, "Now, observe!"  
  
"But it's too dark to..." Link started.  
  
"I said observe!!"  
  
Link sighed and observed as much as possible. Katt lifted her feet from the ground and slid along the rope to the area where the light was. She dropped to the ground and tossed the boomerang back to Link. Of course... Link didn't know it was coming, so it ended up hitting him, "Ow!! Son of a..."  
  
"Link! Use the boomerang to slide along the rope!" Katt shouted up to him.  
  
"Oh... I get it..." Link said. He did the same as Katt and now they were both in the area of the light.  
  
"All right, Link! It's your turn!" Katt randomly said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Figure out what we do now!"  
  
"Oh..." Link looked around, "Well... let's go to the light!"  
  
"Indeed. Aren't you the smart one?" Katt commented sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah, yeah... let's just go," Link walked along until he was at the light. It wasn't natural... not a torch... it was... a fairy.  
  
"Help me..." the fairy's voice sounded weak, "I have been trapped here... since HE came..."  
  
"Who?" Link asked. He went closer to the fairy.  
  
"Him... the..." she trailed off.  
  
"The what?" Link urged the fairy to explain.  
  
"Believe nothing you see... it is what you do not see that you should fear..." and with that, the fairy became motionless.  
  
Katt stepped forward, beside Link. She knelt by the still body of the fairy, "Poor thing..." she murmured, "What could have done this? What could this fairy have done to deserve such a fate!?" Tears streamed down her face.  
  
"This is our life," Link said, "Death... doom... betrayal... But in the end, it has to work out. Lives are lost... yes, that's true. But, in the end, the sacrifice is worth it."  
  
Katt looked up at Link, "I know..." she said softly, "But it's so hard..." she closed her eyes. It seemed to be getting even darker around Katt.  
  
Link looked down at her, something wasn't right. The darkness was shrouding her, "Katt!!" he shouted, "Look out!!"  
  
Katt opened her eyes, she couldn't see Link through the darkness, "Link! What's happening!? AH!!!!" her screams faded and the darkness lifted. Katt was gone.  
  
"Katt!!" Link called; there was no reply. "What happened to her?" he asked himself, "There's no use in sticking around here... I need to find her," he picked up the fairy's still-glowing body and placed it in a bottle to light his way. And with that, he set off through the tunnels of the temple.  
  
About an hour has passed, and there was no sign of Katt, "I need to find her. I can't finish this mission without her," he looked around the paths. Something could be seen in the distance, "Katt?" Link called, but he knew it wasn't her. They were eyes... glowing eyes... "What are you?" Link asked.  
  
And with that, two armoured lizards emerged ((A/N: Ack! I forget what those things are called!!)) from the darkness. Link was hardly shocked. In fact, he was relieved to see that it was merely a weak enemy. He unsheathed his sword and slashed at the first lizard. Its head fell to the ground and green blood gushed from its fallen body. Time to take out the second. Link skewered the second one. The sword went straight through its scaly body. The lizard fell, and Link pulled his sword from the corpse. He caught his breath, "Weak," he muttered.  
  
He continued trudging along the dungeon pathway. There was no sign of Katt. No sign of help. No sign of enemies. No sign of anything at all. The only thing there was the evil carved into the creation of the temple... and Link.  
  
Finally, he came to a huge, stone doorway. Suddenly, something on Link's back began to glow white. He reached and pulled out the Shield of the Elements, "The shield," he said to himself.  
  
|~~~~~~~~~~~~|~~~~~~~~~~~~|  
  
"Each of the jewels encrusted in this legendary shield represents an element," Katt had read from the book Link had uncovered.  
  
|~~~~~~~~~~~~|~~~~~~~~~~~~|  
  
"The wind..." Link thought to himself, "It's nearby..." He looked up at the door before him, "In there... whatever took Katt... it HAS to be in there." He put all of his strength in pushing open the door, and with time, succeeded. He stepped through the doorway and entered to discover what perils awaited him.  
  
It was dead silence as Link entered... only his footsteps were heard. "Katt?" Link called. No answer. Link sighed. Suddenly, Link heard a 'whoosh' sound. "The wind... it's HERE!"  
  
The wind blew by Link, stinging him, like a thousand daggers piercing his body. Link screamed in pain, "What the hell is this!?" he exclaimed, falling to his knees. Looking up, he saw nothing. "How can this be? What is doing this!?" Suddenly, Link stopped, "It is what you do not see that you should fear... This isn't any regular wind!"  
  
"Link...!" A faint shout could be heard from the distance.  
  
Link got to his feet and looked around the room. Nothing. "Link!!" the voice got louder and clearer.  
  
"Katt!" Link called back. He knew it was her... it had to be...  
  
Sure enough, the room got slightly brighter, and he could see Katt being held up in the air by the same darkness that dragged her away. "Link! The wind... it's evil! It was the wind that captured me!!"  
  
"Evil wind?" Link thought, "How can I fight the wind?"  
  
"I don't know!" Katt cried. It could be heard in her voice that she was in great pain.  
  
"Let her go!!" Link shouted. The wind granted Link's request. The darkness around Katt vanished and she fell to the ground. Link dashed towards the falling girl and caught her in his arms.  
  
"Thank you, Link," she said, opening her eyes.  
  
"No time for thanks!" Link shouted. He dropped Katt onto the ground and returned to the entrance of the room.  
  
"OW!! Link!! What the hell!?"  
  
"Get over here!"  
  
Katt growled under her breath, but then joined Link. The piercing wind returned and attacked them. "Why do you hide!?" Katt shouted, "Show yourself!!"  
  
The wind became visible as it combined in the center of the room. It took the form of an animal... some sort of beast, with great fangs and above all the other attributes... its red eyes stood out. Link charged towards the 'boss', but his sword went straight through its transparent body. "How?!" Link shouted.  
  
"Link, you fool!! You can't attack the wind!" Katt yelled at him.  
  
"So, how do I defeat it?" Link was completely stumped.  
  
"Some hero!" Katt said sarcastically, "Give me the shield!"  
  
"The shield?" Link pulled the Shield of the Elements from his back, "The diamond! It's glowing brighter!"  
  
"Give me the shield!!" Katt repeated. Link tossed the shield over to Katt, and she held it in front of herself, facing the monster. A blinding beam of white light emerged from the shield, and headed towards the creature. At contact, the beast became real... no longer clear as it was before. "Now, Link!!" Katt shouted.  
  
Link dashed toward the creature, with his sword held in front of him. Once within striking distance, he stabbed it right in its stomach. The beast cried out in pain and clutched its bleeding wound. While it was distracted, Katt pulled out her ice arrows and froze the creature giving Link a chance to finish it off. With a mighty hurricane spin, the boss was no more. Both halves of its corpse disintegrated after it collapsed to the ground. Ankle-deep in the mutated blood, Link and Katt scrambled for the pathway that was revealed. Along the way, Katt caught sight of something glistening in the blood. She bent down and picked it up. It was a piece of a statue... it looked like a dragon's tail. She put it in her pack without saying a word to Link.  
  
After finally escaping the temple, Katt and Link were catching their breath in Deku Plain. "Well..." Link began.  
  
"Well what?" Katt asked, looking up at him.  
  
"Aren't you going to thank me for saving your life!?" Link shouted.  
  
"Are you kidding me? I SO could have gotten out of that place on my own!"  
  
"You're not serious!! Tell me you're not serious! Come on! You were dangling in fear screaming for help!"  
  
"It was a cover-up! I was merely trying to get your attention so you wouldn't be caught off guard and be murdered!"  
  
"What do you care?" Link asked.  
  
"I don't!" Katt answered quickly, "It's just that if you died it would have been harder for me to save Senkrad, is all."  
  
"Been harder? You wouldn't have been able to do it on your own!"  
  
"Oh, yeah?"  
  
"Yeah!" Link and Katt were locked in a death-stare.  
  
"This is ridiculous," Katt finally said, "How are either or both of us going to save Senkrad like this?" Link didn't reply, "Where's that place we have to go now?"  
  
"Gerudo Oasis," Link answered.  
  
"OK, then. Why aren't we there?" Link shrugged in response, "Well then, let's go!"  
  
Link nodded, and they both set off to Gerudo Oasis. "Uh... I have a question."  
  
"What?" Katt turned to Link.  
  
"Didn't Rio say that he thought there would be pieces of the jade dragon statue in each temple?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Why didn't we see any?"  
  
"We did."  
  
"WHAT!?!?"  
  
"Relax," Katt said calmly, "I got it," she pulled out the green dragon tail statue she found in the boss' lair.  
  
"But... why didn't you tell me!?!?"  
  
"I just wanted to get out of the blood like any normal person," Katt replied.  
  
"Touché," Link said.  
  
"Let's just go," Katt turned ahead and walked forward toward their next challenge... Gerudo Oasis.  
  
*~* End of Chapter 10 *~*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ooo... Longishness... ^_^ Well, what did you think? I think it ended up pretty cool, but that's my opinion... I want YOUR'S! So review and let me know what you thought! 


	11. The Oasis

AH!! My cat's trying to steal my lollipop!! I mean... hi! I have a day off of school, so I'm taking the opportunity to write another chapter! ^_^ Uh... there's a person singing about socks on the TV... AH!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda characters, races or worlds, but Katt and Senkrad are my creations.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Legend of Zelda: Dark World  
  
*~* Chapter 11 - The Oasis *~*  
  
Link and Katt were heading towards Gerudo Oasis, and in case you didn't know, an oasis is located in the center of the desert; Tough break for our heroes.  
  
"Link..." Katt whined while trudging along the hot desert sand.  
  
"What?" Link asked, an annoyed tone in his voice.  
  
"It's hot."  
  
Link mumbled something under his breath at Katt's response, "This must be the twelfth time she's said that," he thought.  
  
"Link..." Katt said again.  
  
"I don't care that it's hot!!" Link yelled at Katt.  
  
Katt blinked, "Actually, I was going to ask you if you wanted some water," Katt held a canteen of water in her hands.  
  
Link stared at the canteen for a moment, "You have had water all this time...?"  
  
"Yes," Katt replied.  
  
"Why didn't you just drink it when you were complaining!?" Link exclaimed.  
  
"Oh, I didn't really find it that hot. I didn't need the water."  
  
"Then what were you complaining about!?"  
  
"Oh, that?" Katt smirked, "I was just trying to annoy you," Katt tossed Link the canteen and continued walking.  
  
A look of frustration crossed Link's face, "You were TRYING to annoy me!?"  
  
Katt giggled, "Yeah! It's fun to watch you freak out."  
  
"I cannot believe..." Link commenced...  
  
...But Katt interrupted, "Hey, are you going to walk with me, or what?"  
  
Link let out an annoyed sigh, "I'm coming," he ran up to Katt and they continued walking.  
  
"Hey, Link," Katt said after a while of walking.  
  
"What is it?" Link had calmed down.  
  
"Do you see that?"  
  
"See what?"  
  
"That."  
  
"What?"  
  
"THAT!!"  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
"That tree," Katt finally gave a precise answer.  
  
"Wha... I mean, no," Link seemed to actually be looking for an argument.  
  
Katt rolled her eyes, "Fine then, just follow me. But keep quiet, I think the oasis is near and we don't want to be caught by the Gerudo," she whispered.  
  
"Tell me about it, those women are EVIL!" Katt turned and glared at Link, "Uh... sorry. I just forget you're a Gerudo sometimes."  
  
"Hmph. Well, maybe if I start acting like one, we won't have to worry about not being accepted by this particular race."  
  
"That'd be helpful."  
  
"It probably won't happen, though," Katt said, "Who knows what the Gerudo of this world are like? They could actually be helpful!"  
  
"That'd be funny."  
  
"Indeed... but let's waste no more time."  
  
Link nodded and they continued walking towards the tree Katt saw ahead. As they approached, the tree became clearer, and Link could see it, too. In fact, they could both see an enormous ring of extremely tall trees that seemed to surround something.  
  
"What is that?" Katt questioned.  
  
"Well, I'd say it's an oasis," Link answered sarcastically.  
  
Katt sighed heavily, "Thanks a bundle for your help."  
  
"Come on, we're almost there. We'll find out more in detail when we arrive," Link suggested. And so they began to walk again, for a long time. The trees did indeed appear close by, but so did Mount Chaos off in the distance, and we know that it wasn't near at all. In due time, they were close enough to see exactly what the ring of trees concealed.  
  
"Link..." Katt said. Link turned to her and saw that she was holding the Shield of the Elements in her hands, "Look, the topaz is glowing." Indeed it was true. The orange-yellow gem was glistening brighter than the other jewels.  
  
"I guess the temple is somewhere inside that... place," Link concluded.  
  
"Yup, but there's no doubt that this place has high security. We have to be aware of everything around us," Katt silently approached on of the gigantic trees, and peeked around the side, into the civilization that dwelled inside. "Wow!" Katt said softly, but full of expression... expression of happiness.  
  
"What is it? What do you see?" Link whispered to her, as he walked over. However, he got no response, "Katt?" he stared at her... something was different.  
  
"I must be the happiest Gerudo in the world," she commented giddily with stars in her eyes.  
  
"What is with you?" Link wanted to shout, but knew he had to be quiet.  
  
Katt slowly lifted her hand and pointed to what dwelled inside the ring of trees; A colony of Gerudo... men, "I would so be willing to wait a hundred years for one of these cuties."  
  
"Katt! Snap out of it!" he waved his hand I front of her face.  
  
Katt shook her head, "Woah... sorry about that. It's just that it's nice to see so many guys that don't look like Ganondorf."  
  
"You are a sad, little, desperate Gerudo girl," Link observed.  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Katt muttered, "But look at them! They're perfect! How can you not find them perfect?"  
  
"You know, I'm thinking it's because I'm more interested in GIRLS."  
  
"Good point," Katt credited Link, "But how are we going to get in there without being spotted and without me going crazy and hitting on all of them?"  
  
"Well, I don't know about the second one, but I think we can sneak around, but you may have to injure some of your sweethearts."  
  
"OK!" Katt grinned.  
  
Link was silent for a moment, "I am just glad that you don't like me."  
  
"And that you should!" she winked at Link, "How are we going to do this?"  
  
"Well, if these guys go down as easy as..." Link changed his sentence as he caught Katt's glare, "The same way as the Gerudo of Hyrule, then all we need to do is shoot them with an arrow."  
  
"Simple enough," Katt agreed while pulling an arrow out of its quiver, "Let's get started, shall we?"  
  
Link pulled out his bow, "OK, let's go!"  
  
While remaining concealed, Link and Katt swiftly launched arrows at each of the Gerudo guarding the castle in the centre of the oasis. Katt always saying something like "I'm sorry, my darling!" after each arrow was launched. Everything was going fine, until Link tripped over a rock and fell into one of the (refreshing) pools of water. All of the Gerudo that were still in tact, turned to the direction the splash came from and captured Link. Katt has stayed hidden during the commotion, and was now left with the responsibility of rescuing Link.  
  
"Oh, what am I going to do?" Katt was once again leaning against one of the giant trees, just outside of the oasis, "They must have taken him into the castle... I have to get in there... Senkrad is depending on it... the Deku Tree is depending on it... Link is depending on it... those hunky Gerudo are depending on it! OK, that settles it! I have to take my risks! I told Link that risks would be necessary, and now it's time to prove it! In I go!" Katt slipped through two of the large trees and entered the oasis once again. This time, she did not bring harm to any of the Gerudo... she was alone and did not want to draw attention to herself. Katt sidled along the castle walls and slid into the first doorway she found.  
  
"Link," Katt whispered as she navigated the empty paths. It was so empty and spacious that even her soft whisper echoed. But she wasn't about to take the chance of someone hearing her shouting 'LINK!' Oh, no one's here... she leaned against the stone walls with her hand, and her hand seemed to sink into the wall, "AH!!" she couldn't resist screaming as she fell through the wall, "Ugh..." she got to her feet and observed the area.  
  
"Good job, Katt," she heard a voice mutter from across the hallway. It was Link, sitting in a dungeon, as she was.  
  
Katt turned around and saw that iron bars now covered the wall she had fallen through, "Well, I got further than you did."  
  
"Fair enough," Link agreed.  
  
"Do not speak in my dungeon!" another voice interrupted the conversation, "This is not a place for socializing. You have both intruded the sacred Gerudo Oasis."  
  
The heroes turned and saw a Gerudo approaching them. Unlike the other Gerudo, whom all appeared dark, this one was wearing orange that matched his fiery hair. "I am Mordred, leader of Senkrad's Gerudo tribe. Do you have any excuses for entering my kingdom?" he asked, looking straight at the dungeon pathway ahead of him, refusing to look Link or Katt in the eye.  
  
"Yes, Your Highness," Katt attempted to gain Mordred's trust, "We do not mean to intrude, but simply to aid the oasis, and all of Senkrad at that."  
  
"What help do I need?"  
  
Link erupted, "Well, in case you haven't noticed, genius, this land is a little dark! We're here to help you all by killing the damn evil!!" Katt heaved a sigh. Link had pretty much blown the chance of Mordred getting along with them.  
  
"We have been living this way for centuries. There is no way that two strangers can help us now."  
  
"Yes we can," Katt pleaded, "Please... we know what we are doing. We have already begun to restore peace, by completing the task in Deku Plain... please, allow us to destroy the evil of the Oasis Temple."  
  
Mordred was beginning to be annoyed, "No one may enter the Oasis Temple!" he turned to Katt and finally had a look at the threat of his kingdom. All darkness seemed to have left his eyes, "You... are... one of us..."  
  
"Huh?" Katt blinked.  
  
"You are the female Gerudo of legend! Destined to save us with the companionship of the little-elf-boy!"  
  
"Little-elf-boy?" Link clenched his fists, "Companion? She's the one helping me!!"  
  
Mordred ignored Link's outburst, "I apologize," Mordred put his hand through the cell bars and held Katt's hand.  
  
"Erm..." Katt tried to shift away.  
  
"Please, allow my people to aid you in any way we can."  
  
"Uh... sure," Katt was a little freaked out, "Start by letting go of me and releasing both my friend and I... uh... please?"  
  
"Most certainly," Mordred agreed. He took out a key and opened the cells that held Katt and Link, "You must both be tired from your journeys. Let us go and have a great feast to celebrate the beginning of our freedom!"  
  
"Yay! Food!" Link shouted excitedly.  
  
"What about you, heroine? Do you wish to join us?" Mordred asked Katt.  
  
"Yeah... I go where Link goes," Katt answered.  
  
Mordred looked confused, "But why would you follow your companion?"  
  
"Again with the companion!?" Link exclaimed, "SHE is the companion! I am the hero!!"  
  
Katt nodded in agreement, "Link has always been the hero of Hyrule."  
  
"Clearly there is much to be explained," Mordred stated, "We shall talk over dinner."  
  
And so Link and Katt followed Mordred as he led them through the castle pathways.  
  
*~* End of Chapter 11 *~*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Poor, poor Katt. That Mordred is frightening... BWAHAHAHAHA!! *cough* Ahem... anyway, please review and let me know what you thought! I'll work on writing more when I can! ^_^ 


	12. A True Ally

I'm so sorry it took SO long to update!! I've had so much school work, other fan fics to work on and... of course... a fun writer's block. (-- Insert sarcasm here) Well! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda characters, races or worlds, but Katt and Senkrad are my creations.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Legend of Zelda: Dark World  
  
*~* Chapter 12 - A True Ally *~*  
  
Link stuffed his mouth full of the food Mordred had served, "This evil Gerudo stuff isn't half bad!" he said with a mouth-full of food.  
  
"Watch your manners, Link," Katt said, embarrassed.  
  
Mordred laughed, "Please, do not worry about it! I have seen much worse manners!" but his soon instantly changed from carefree to serious, "Now... you must explain to me what this 'journey' of yours is."  
  
"Oh yeah," Link remembered, "Where is the temple??" he stood up and slammed his fist on the table.  
  
"Link! Why are you acting so... not like yourself?" Katt asked, a little lost for words.  
  
Link was silent in thought for a moment, "You know what? You're insaneness is rubbing off on me!" he brushed off his arms, "I feel unclean..."  
  
Katt rolled her eyes, and then noticed Mordred's blank expression, "Oh! Sorry, Mordred! We still haven't explained why we're looking for the temple. You see... we're on a quest to destroy the dragon - as we've mentioned - But there's more to it than just going and killing it... there's a whole spiritual thing involved."  
  
Link sat back down, "I'll take it from here... There are these five pieces of a dragon statue, one in each of the five temples across Senkrad. If we get them all, we should be able to defeat the dragon. So that's why we need to get to the temple in this oasis."  
  
"I see..." Mordred nodded in understanding, "Well, you're in luck! It just so happens that I'm the one who can get you into the temple!"  
  
"Go figure..." Katt muttered.  
  
Mordred stood up and motioned them to follow, "Come on. We have no time to lose!" Link and Katt obeyed, and followed the dark Gerudo.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
"We have arrived!" Mordred held his arms out, showing the... temple? There was not a thing there... only a small lake.  
  
"Um... Mordred..." Katt began.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Where's the temple?"  
  
"Here."  
  
"Where?" Link joined in.  
  
"Right here!"  
  
"I don't see it," Katt insisted.  
  
"Well, of course you don't!" Mordred stated. Link and Katt simply blinked in reply, "I suppose that you just don't understand..." Link and Katt nodded in agreement, "Well then, perhaps you will understand now..." Mordred knelt by the lake and chanted some words in a language that Link and Katt could not comprehend. As if replying to Mordred's strange words, the ground begun to shake. Link and Katt struggled to keep their balance as a gigantic building rose from the water. Once all was settled, Mordred got to his feet, "Now do you see?"  
  
"Kind of hard not to..." Link said, staring at the temple.  
  
"Indeed," Katt agreed.  
  
"Well then," Mordred began, "I suppose you ought to enter it... but before you do, please, take this with you," he held out a glass bottle... but the glass was black and opaque.  
  
"What is it?" Link asked.  
  
"You'll find out when the time is right," he said in reply, "Open it when you are one hundred percent that your opponent is more than you can handle," he handed the bottle to Katt.  
  
"Thanks..." Katt stated with a confused tone in her voice.  
  
"Don't worry," Mordred assured, "You'll know when it is necessary to be opened. Now go. The temple awaits you."  
  
"Good-bye, Mordred! And thank you for your help!" Link called as he entered the temple, followed by a silent Katt.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
The second that they stepped into the temple, their obstacle was apparent...  
  
"AH!!!! What the hell is this blinding light!?!?" Katt shielded her eyes.  
  
Link did the same, "I have no idea... the first temple was dark, and this one is light..."  
  
"Do you think that if I open the bottle..." Katt began before she was interrupted by Link.  
  
"NO!!" he protested, "As much as I'd like to believe that we'd be able to see clearly if we opened that bottle... it isn't the right time yet."  
  
Katt sighed, "Yeah... I know..." They stood in silence for a moment, deep in thought of a way to navigate through the dungeon. Suddenly, a faint chattering echoed through the room, "Link..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do you hear that?"  
  
".... Yes."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I... don't know..." Link scanned the area - but the radiance was keeping him from spotting whatever was out there. He thought that he could see something moving within the light; however he was not certain, until...  
  
"Link!! Boes!!" Katt cried. She lifted her sword and swiftly let it fall directly in front of her - the shriek of a boe alerted any creature dwelling in the dungeon that opponents had arrived.  
  
'Boes...' Link thought back to his adventures, and the small, ghostly creatures that dwelled in Woodfall and Snowhead, 'Not good...' boes blended in perfectly with their environment. Their colour and texture made them practically impossible to spot... but their glowing eyes gave them away. Link charged his blade and used the 'spin dash' technique to take out a large group of boes. It seemed that as the boes were defeated, the light faded... "Katt! Keep killing boes!"  
  
"Gotcha..." Katt understood Link's command. She pulled out her bow and armed it with an ice arrow. Katt released the string, sending the arrow flying toward a cluster of boes. Once they were frozen solid, she finished them off with her sword. Link and Katt continued their techniques until the room was dimmed and the boes were defeated.  
  
Link took a deep breath after knocking the last boe down, "Finally..." he look around the room - it was huge. There was no door in sight. No path. No escape... "Great... what do we do now?"  
  
"Check this out!" Katt was kneeling over what appeared to be a small tide pool, "This pool is deeper than it looks..." she dangled her fingers in the water, "It's narrow, yet seems endless..."  
  
Link observed it over her shoulder, "There seems to be an underwater tunnel," he stated, "Go in and check it out!"  
  
"What?! Why me?!" Katt objected, "You need to come in, too!"  
  
"Yeah, I know," Link shoved Katt into the water, "I'm right behind you!" he jumped in after her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Link pulled himself out of the water and joined Katt on the sandy shoreline. The area that they were in truly appeared as an oasis. The sand of the desert beneath their feet, but many trees and other various plants surrounded them. They both took a moment to catch their breath before speaking again, "So what's this place?"  
  
Katt shrugged, "How should I know?"  
  
"Because you're a smartass know-it-all," Link said in response.  
  
"No... I'm just a Gerudo," Katt mocked her own race.  
  
Link couldn't help but laugh. It was true. Any and all of the Gerudo that he met were know-it-alls.  
  
"Hey, Link. We need to get out of here; and I see the way," she pointed toward a door on the other side of the room; however there was a lock keeping them from passing through.  
  
"Uh huh... but do you see any ways that we can actually get through?" Link asked in the tone of an adult trying to bribe a child.  
  
Katt snarled, "No."  
  
"Well, I think that I do," Link got to his feet and walked over to a growth of vines attached to a wall, "Check this out," he slashed at the plant - revealing a hidden pathway, "Follow me!" he called back to Katt as he headed through the tunnel. Katt obeyed and followed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Drip... drip... small droplets of water fell from the leaves of the trees. Link and Katt stepped cautiously into the small room. It seemed quite desolate.  
  
"Well this was a waste of time," Katt said, "There's nothing here to help us get through that door."  
  
Link opened his mouth to comment... but stopped when he heard a rustling in the trees above them. He looked up and noticed a shadow leaping from tree to tree.  
  
"...Link?" Katt tilted her head in confusion.  
  
"Ssh!" Link covered Katt's mouth and proceeded watching the shadow in the trees. It soared through the air, and landed in front of the warriors. "A... Keaton...?" Link asked himself aloud.  
  
The dark fox-like creature in front of him seemed so much gloomier than the bright and wise Keaton of Termina, "I am glad that you remember me, Link."  
  
"Wait... you're THE Keaton that I met in Termina!?" Link exclaimed.  
  
The Keaton nodded, "Much like a storm, I travel wherever the world guides me. I was sent to Senkrad... something in my mind told me that it needed my help... and it does... it needs my help to be put out of its misery!"  
  
"What are you saying?" Link could not believe the words coming from the Keaton's mouth, "You're not like this. Keatons want to help!"  
  
"And that's what I'm doing," the beast insisted, "There is no more hope... so I am helping by ending it."  
  
Katt, who had been silent, finally put in her opinion, "That isn't helping. What Link and I are doing... that's helping. Not even trying to fix things is basically sentencing this world to ruin!"  
  
"Then so be it..." the Keaton charged at Katt. Without hesitation, Katt reached for the bottle Mordred had given her, and opened it. A light escaped, and assembled itself on the ground. It took on the form of a mask... a mask that resembled the face of the Keaton... only it was yellow, and not black.  
  
Link shot Katt a 'what are you doing!?' look. But she simply motioned toward the Keaton. Link obeyed her signal, and turned his attention toward the Keaton. It was slowly approaching the mask with fear in its eyes. The Keaton looked down, then held its own paw in front of its eyes, "I am not... myself..." it said at last, "This isn't me... that is..." it examined the mask. It sat down and placed its left paw on the mask, "What have I done?"  
  
"There's still hope for you," Katt knelt down by the Keaton, "You can become yourself again, and help us..." she picked up the mask and held it in front of the Keaton's face. A brilliant light shone for a moment, and then evaporated into the air. During that split second, the Keaton had been restored to its original state of hope.  
  
"Thank you, warrior," the Keaton said, "You have saved me from the darkness of this world. It engulfs nearly all who enter it... but somehow, you have both escaped it. I am Xyghan. Thank you... both of you."  
  
"There's no need to thank us," Link said, "It's all part of getting through the temple."  
  
"No!" Katt broke in, "There's more to it than that. If we had the help of you, Xyghan, this quest would..."  
  
"Wait a second!!" Link dragged Katt away from the Keaton, "Are you crazy? Don't you remember what Rio said? 'Only a handful of people can be trusted, and you will be fine without their help.'"  
  
"Well, if you ask me... Rio wasn't doing so great living by those rules. Link, if Xyghan has been in this temple for basically as long as he's been in Senkrad, then he can help us find our way through!"  
  
"But Katt..."  
  
"Just trust me on this one," Katt assured, "Plus, if all else fails, we can kill it."  
  
"Fair enough..." Link gave in, "All right, Keaton. You can travel with us."  
  
"Good," Xyghan said, "Because you wouldn't get much farther without me," he turned and bounded toward one of the trees. Reaching into the tree's hollow with his paw, Xyghan pulled out a key. He nudged it towards Katt, "Here. We need this key to get through the door of the previous room."  
  
"Oh... so THAT'S where that key was..." Link gave a fake smile.  
  
Katt smirked, "Wow... that's some awesome skill there, 'Hero of Time'."  
  
"Quiet, Katt," Link said.  
  
"Actually," Xyghan joined the conversation, "Link is indeed a great hero, Katt. He saved Termina from the evil Majora's Mask. There is no denying that he will not save this land, as well."  
  
Link grinned triumphantly, "Thanks, Keaton!" he headed back toward the room he and Katt had formerly been in. Xyghan followed.  
  
Katt stood behind for a minute, "Seriously... Where the hell is Termina!?" she shouted after them. No reply. Katt growled under her breaths, "Idiots... Hey!! Guys!! Wait for me!!" she chased after Link and Xyghan, so they could continue their adventure through the Oasis Temple.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hooray!! I am FINALLY done this new chapter!  
  
Oh, and mastershadow64, the name Katt has a history with me. It's from some old video game for SNES... Can't remember the name, though. o.0 Anyway... for as long as I can remember, 'Katt' has been my code name in video games, etc...  
  
Right, so... PLEASE review and tell me what you think of this chapter and the rest of my story! I will try to update as soon as I can!! With Christmas vacation soon, it should work out! 


End file.
